Soul of Ender, Heart of Wind
by thechipmunk01
Summary: Herobrine is taking revenge on the Overworld, and there's only two groups that can stop him! Rated T for violence and minor language. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue: it began in the End

**Hello again fanfiction world! This is a fic that's been in my head for a while now, and so I just had to do it! don't worry, I'm still working on Brothers In Aura, I've just been having writers block lately. :p anyways, hope you all enjoy! And please, R&amp;R!**

Prologue: it began in The End

The End, a harsh and nearly lifeless place, save for the indigenous Enderman and the mighty Ender Dragon. Now, however there was another figure among the Mobs, he wore blue jeans and a green shirt that slightly poked out from the jeans. He resembled Steve, the very first crafter. The figure approached the Dragon's obsidian and quarts temple and whispered into the great black beasts ear.

"it is time for the Overworld to feel our wrath, old friend." After saying this the figure turned, revealing his trademark white eyes: Herobrine had returned. . .

**And that's that! Sorry that it's so short, but I'm planning on making a much longer chapter next time! :D anyways, please R&amp;R, and if you do flame, please use a firebomb and get it over with! :P thanks guys, and I hope you all have a wonderful day!**


	2. Old Friends, Older Enemies

**Hello again! Next chapter is here! Here we finally get to the REAL plot! Anyways, enough of my rambling, here's the chapter!**

Chapter 1; Bad Idea. . .

? POV

I looked around as the sun rose over the Savannah biome; when I looked towards my village, I saw a bad situation about to get worse. A Zombie Hoard was breaking into my fortress, headed straight for the village at its center. What was worse; they weren't burning in the sunlight. I knew I had to act quickly, I raised my right hand, which was covered by a slightly transparent purple crystal, and teleported to one of my iron golem guards.

"what are those things?" I asked, urgently gesturing at the mobs.

"some breed of advanced flesh eaters, I will assemble the troops." The iron golem replied in a slightly robotic monotone.

"just hurry they're almost-" I was cut off by the screams of the villagers.

"Here. . ." I growled in frustration and teleported right into the fray, lashing out at whatever I could in an attempt to slow them down. That's when the miracle happened; a harsh wind suddenly whipped through the mob of… well mobs, and killed at least half of them. Then, a blur zipped into the chaos and finished them all off, the blur skidded to a halt, and my jaw dropped when I saw who it was.

"Some welcoming committee you have here!" his cocky voice rang out.

"Long time no see, blue boy!" I replied with a smirk as my hedgehog friend gave me a thumbs up. "finally decided to visit, or were you just on a run?" Sonic and I walked through the village, checking for any casualties, thank notch, no one was hurt.

"actually, I have something I need to tell you." We walked back to my house, a large oak wood building that stood proudly an the mountain that watched over my fortress.

"what kind of 'something'?" I asked, with Sonic it could be anything from a war with eggface to a talking sword.

"I think you may have another war with herobrine on your hands." My eyes widened.

"that's impossible, me and the other Sons Of Ender banished him to the void!" but some part of me knew sonic was telling the truth, if herobrine can crawl his way out of a wither's stomach, than he could definitely escape the void.

"we should rest, you can't fight if your running on fumes, right?" I smiled, thankful that my friend had provided a distraction. As soon as my body hit the bed I was out like a light; little did I know my nightmares were about to come true.

**Cliff hanger YAAAY! Sorry it took so long to update, writers block sucks! Also, a question, should I add OC's to this? If so, leave them in the reviews, my only requirement is that the character can't have a pairing (unless they're shipped with another OC of course) anyways, leave your opinions in the reviews and I hope you enjoyed! PEACE IN!**


	3. Reawakening

**Hello again! Sorry I haven't updated, I got distracted by a squirrel :P anyways, I hope you all enjoy and thanks so much for the reviews and support! It means so much to me!**

Chapter two:Reawakening

Shadow's POV

ARK: Space

I was wandering the many corridoors of the ARK, the space colony that I called home, when I came upon an old lab, the door slid open to reveal a room overtaken by dust and age, a lone stasis pod stood across from me, and I immediately rushed to it. The pod opened and a young girl stumbled out. She wore a simple outfit, blue jeans with a sky-blue t-shirt that matched her eyes perfectly.

"Maria!" I cried as I grabbed her wrist to keep her from falling.

"Sh-Shadow? What are you doing-" she suddenly looked afraid.

"Don't worry, the raid is over, you've been in stasis for. . . a while, the point is that you're safe now." I wrapped my arms around her, hoping that she wouldn't break down right here.

"but the soldiers, Grandfather's research. . ." she trailed off.

"The professor was taken into custody, he's gone, I'm afraid." I tried to keep it as light as possible, but Maria must have heard. . .

"the last thing I remember is one of the scientists saying that I was finally cured," my heart almost broke out of my chest when I heard that, finally Maria could see the Earth, just like she always wanted to.

"Maria that's great! I can finally show you the world, just like we always talked about!" a bone chilling voice cut through my thoughts like a knife through butter.

"_what a shame that dreams rarely ever come true. . ._" I turned to see the speaker, a brown skinned man in a teal shirt and jeans, his most startling features were his eyes, pure white emanating fear and hopelessness.

"I don't know who you are, but I would suggest that you get out before this gets ugly!" that was the last thing I said before I blacked out, holding Maria tighly against me, whatever happened next, I knew I wasn't going to lose her again. . .

**Dun dun duuuuun! Cliffhanger for the win! This was a really fun chapter to write, mostly because shadow is my favorite sonic character (aside from the blue blur himself, of course) anyways, reviews are Greatly appreciated and as always, have a great day!**


	4. New arrivals

**Shadow: just what the hell was that?**

**Maria: Shadow! there's no need for that kind of language!**

**Shadow: I'm sorry Maria, but how long has it been since squirrel boy updated?**

**Me *teleports in* excuse me?**

**Shadow: it's about time. . .**

Chapter 3: Mind over master

Sonic's POV

I sat up and stretched, looking at the pleasant brightness of the morning sun through the window. I looked over to where Squidkiller102's bed stood, close to the window, just like mine, with a bookshelf on top of the headboard and a lamp sitting next to it.

"Heh, fastest thing alive my foot!" I whirled around to see my friend smiling as much as his blocky form would allow.

"You didn't have to chaos control all the way here!" I snapped, morning wasn't a good time to make jokes at my expense.

"I know, sorry man, I've got breakfast ready as soon as you're ready."

"Well what are we standing around here for? Let's eat!" I said, rushing downstairs to the kitchen, and almost slamming into a chicken that was standing on one of the chairs. "What the heck are you doing here chicken?" this earned me a death glare from the little guy, his beady black eyes felt like they were penetrating my soul.

"Dave, lay off him, he just got here yesterday." Squid said as he dropped in from the ceiling. The chicken clucked a reply and walked off, I just stood there for a moment, not sure what to think.

"I swear that Chicken wants my soul!" I shuddered.

"Oh, don't worry about Dave, he's like that with everybody who comes from the outside," my friend's voice dropped to a whisper. "just between you and me, a group of raiders killed his kid last month, so don't be too hard on him." I just looked off in the direction Dave had gone, I wondered what other interesting characters I might meet while was here.

"Sir Squid! Come quickly, it's an emergency!" the quirky voice of a villager carried up from the front door. Squid got up and I followed suit, we had already finished our breakfast. The door opened and a Farmer dashed inside.

"Jeff, I swear to Notch if your pet spider got loose again. . ." he just let the sentence trail off.

"no no, this is something completely different! It was like a piece of the moon fell off and landed just outside the gates!" my ears perked up, why did that sound familiar? I dashed outside to the gates, and I saw what the farmer was talking about right away: a huge crater held a large chunk of white rock, I could feel energy radiating from inside.

"jeez, I hope that's not part of 1.8, zombies and creepers, I can deal with, but the minute the sky starts falling apart I'm out!" I just gave him a _what the heck are you on about?_ Look and started to walk outside.

"Sonic, this sky fragment is radiating high levels of energy, I would not advise-" I just ignored the iron golem and headed straight for the thing. As soon as I got close though, the rock started to vibrate, I heard someone shout "it's gonna blow!" just before a burst of light blinded me for a full minute. When I could finally see again, a young girl was laying on the ground where the meteor had been before, I recognized her immediately, this was Shadow's little sister, Maria Robotnik.


End file.
